The Deliverer
by M J Azilem
Summary: In Hero Fashion Estel(Aragorn) is called on to help save Mirkwood by finding it's prince with the help of new friends he meets, who will change his life. Pre LOTR Aragon Legolas friendship no slash
1. Default Chapter

I own NOTHING.  
  
The Deliverer:  
  
Greenwood the great was no longer Green. Darkness had creped in on it from all sides: surrounding the once beautiful woodland realm and Greenwood sadly was renamed Mirkwood.  
  
Though the woods became dark the elves who called it home stayed. Their King, Thranduil did his best to lead his people against the threats that invaded their land, but gradually Thranduil was over taken by his own demons. Greed was a cloud laying heavy in the King's mind, a greed for gold and jewels that would cause Thranduil's downfall.  
  
All those who had loved him took their leave of him and all who once respected the noble king became doubtful of his ability to rule. Time moved slowly on this way. Luck and good fortune turned a cold shoulder on Thranduil and his people. Thranduil's wife of many millennia fled his misdeeds and the darkness that surrounded the elves in Mirkwood seeped through their skin and stole their hearts.  
  
Mirkwood was in despair. The king was mad, and the elves of Mirkwood were dieing of broken hearts. There seemed to be no hope. There was talk of removing the king from his throne. The people whispered behind locked doors and closed shutters. Thranduil had no heir; no one to fight a revolt. But who would take the throne? No one in Mirkwood was capable of bringing the woods back to the light. Those who actively apposed the king were as mad with greed and lust for power as he. All that could follow was chaos and sadness. Who could save Mirkwood?  
  
*************************  
  
Elrond lord of Rivendell sat in his study reading once again the letter the gray wizard Gandulf had sent him on behalf of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Elrond had read it many times now and still could not believe what it said. He knew that the state of Mirkwood was declining and that Thranduil was not well.  
  
Up until now these matters had been for Mirkwood to deal with, Rivendell had its own problems to attend to. But Gandulf's letter made it clear that Mirkwood's king was no longer capable of protecting his people. Elrond had always thought that Thranduil was a foolish king his stubbornness and obsessive nature cause more harm than good. Elrond sighed and closed his eyes; Gandulf's letter spoke to him as if the old wizard had known while writing it what the elf lord's reaction was going to be. It had to be Estel. Elrond had known this day would come, when his charge, his beloved Estel would be called upon.  
  
"Ada you sent for me?" Estel stood in the doorway to Elrond's study.  
  
"Yes Estel, come in and sit down."  
  
Estel did as he was told; he took a seat and waited. Elrond studied his foster son's handsome face. The boy had always been a treasure to the elfin lord. His own children had grown up centuries ago. It had been nice to watch this kind and thoughtful child become the young man sitting before him. Had twenty years truly pasted sense this child of man was put under his protection. It was only a breath in an elf's life, had Estel been born of Elrond's blood he would still be a mere babe. But Elrond knew Estel was no longer a child and as much as it saddened the elf lord, he knew Estel would be leaving him.  
  
"You have heard of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Yes Ada, it was Greenwood once wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it was a long time ago, it was considered the greatest of all the elf kingdoms but as of late it has fallen into hard times. That is why I have called you." Elrond watched the look of wonder pass across Estel's face.  
  
"I have received word that King Thranduil of Mirkwood requires assistance. I am sending you Estel."  
  
"Me Ada? Don't you think Elladan or Elrohir would be better suited for a journey of this magnitude? They are the more experienced warriors."  
  
"Estel you are a man, and a fine soldier. Your time has come, this mission is yours alone. Do not fear that you will not know the way. You are a pure soul; it will come to you. Go now, prepare for your journey. Say your farewells tonight for you must leave at first light tomorrow." Estel's eyes glowed with pride, wonder and the chance of adventure.  
  
"I will make you proud Ada."  
  
"I know you will my Estel. The Stars of Varda are as bright in your eyes as in any elf's, she will not forsake you, you are my son." Both father and son stood and embraced.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Estle rode fast for Mirkwood. Elrond watched from his balcony and Prayed to Varda that he had not made a mistake in following Gandulf's wishes. He hoped deeply that this quickly disappearing image of Estel on the horizon would not be the last he ever saw of his mortal son.  
  
Thousands of miles stood between Rivendell and Mirkwood. But Estel's excitement kept his journey swift, he slept little and ate less, so eager to be on his adventure. After a few days he was standing at the edge of Rhovanion the dark forest in which the kingdom of Mirkwood lay. He stroked his nervous horse's main "I guess this is it." With out looking back he took his first steps into the dieing woods, knowing and not knowing that these first steps would change his life forever. 


	2. Meetings and Madness

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Let me know of any glaring mistakes.  
  
Meetings and Madness:  
  
The trees were tall and thick, their twisted branches hid the sun. Estel followed the narrow trail through the woods, keeping a sharp eye all around him. He had heard stories about the evils that lived in these woods. His brothers loved to tell stories about giant spiders, orcs, and evil wizards. And then Estel supposed there would be elven guards of Mirkwood.  
  
He rode until it got too dark to see the path. He set up camp and made a fire. He brushed and watered his horse, then sat down and ate some of his lembas bread. The fire lit up the surrounding woods and cast eerie shadows. Estel settled down for the night and was soon asleep with his sword by his side.  
  
As Estel dreamed of the glory and great battle's he envisioned lay before him he was surrounded by Thranduil's guards. They had been watching the young man since he entered the woods. Now the stranger was asleep. The elves moved in and making no noise they bounded and gagged the sleeping Dunedain, then swiftly carried him off into the night.  
  
Estel woke to a strange sensation, he was moving. A sudden jolt forced him back into the waking world. He opened his eyes and found he couldn't see, he panicked till he realized he was blindfolded. He assessed his situation finding that his hands were tied and he was gagged. He was riding a horse with someone behind him. He mentally cursed himself for being in such a deep sleep; if his brothers ever heard that he had been abducted while he slept he would never hear the end of it. That is if he survived this ordeal.  
  
He had no idea where he was going and who was taking him. From the sound of it or lack of it, it must be elves. Estel sighed; at least it wasn't orcs or something nasty like that. Elves he knew, elves were his friends.  
  
These elves, Estel decided he did not like. He did not like be kept in the dark and he did not like the silence. He had been taken off the horse and was now standing in what he thought must be Mirkwood with an elf at each elbow. He was becoming inpatient, he was ready to break his bonds and rip off his blindfold. After minuets or hours, maybe days Estel didn't know, someone spoke.  
  
"Remove his blindfold, and bring him to the king."  
  
Estel's blindfold was removed, he blinked and for the first time saw the city of Mirkwood. It was massive. The tall houses and buildings were built around the trees. Everything was dark and earthy; still and quiet. Estel was escorted into a great hall and into the presents of the king.  
  
"My lord we found this ranger with in our realm." The guards bowed to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil was a wild looking elf his eye's held a madness that frightened the young Estel. Thranduil's face was hollow his golden hair hung limp to him shoulders. Estel looked around the room and noticed how unhappy and dead these elves looked.  
  
Thranduil looked at the dundain man. "You dare to trespass the woodland realm ranger." Thranduil's old elf eyes saw a child standing before him, a very foolish child.  
  
"No My lord." Estel bowed gracefully.  
  
"There has been a mistake, I am no ranger, my name is Estel and I mean not to trespass. Lord Elrond has sent me from Rivendell to assist you in your great fight with the evil enveloping your land."  
  
The Mirkwood elves stared at Estel like he had grown another head; hushed whispers broke the still air.  
  
Rage started to burn in Thranduil's eyes "why would the Elves of Mirkwood need help from Rivendell, Elrond, or a Man?"  
  
Estel started to explain that he meant no disrespect, but he was cut off by Thranduil. "I know what you're up to. You men are all alike only thinking of yourselves. You're not here to help. You're here too STEAL. You gave yourself away, you know. Elrond would never send anyone to help Mirkwood, especially a man. Lock him in the dungeon."  
  
"My lord Thranduil surely you do not mean to lock me away for I have done nothing." Estel was becoming frightened his situation looked grim.  
  
"Nothing you say. Nothing? What about your lies, your attempt to steal the gold of Mirkwood and I shutter to think, kill the king. Guards take him."  
  
Estel tried to fight off the guards, but his hands were tied and there were so many on them. They had him on his knees and dragged away in no time. The mad king sat on him throne clutching at his chest some where in his fevered mind he knew that his contempt was killing him.  
  
Estel had been thrown into a cell; his hands had been left bound behind him. He had no way of keeping the blood that ran from a wound on his fore head out of his eye, it stung. Estel sat down on the cold dirt floor his back to the wall and eyes to the thin metal bars that held him. They were thin but Estel knew the Elves gift for metal work and knew they would be strong. Estel leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
What a way to start this his first time out on his own. His thoughts turned to Arwen Elrond's daughter, who Estel had only met a month ago. She had lived in lorien all his life. He had been told of her and her great beauty, but he had no idea how beautiful she was till he had fallen in love with her at first sight. Her fair skin and long raven hair, her gazing pool blue eyes and full lips, and then she spoke. She stole the young Estel's heart with one word. Estel's mind wondered back and forth between his first meeting with Arwen and the night he had said good bye. Soon the boy drifted off into dreams of his love and left his world of worry behind.  
  
As Estel dreamed a Grey figure stole into the dungeon and peered through the bars of Estel's cell. The mysterious figured started mumbling and the door of Estel's cell swung open. The figure entered the cell and bent down to the sleeping man. Estel sensed a presents standing over him and he forced his eyes to open.  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. The Mission

The Mission:  
  
Gandulf watched as the man opened his eyes. The boy Jumped back started that there was someone with him.  
  
"Get up we have to go." Estel opened his mouth to question.  
  
"Quiet!" Gandulf said in a mighty whisper. "Follow me"  
  
Estel got up and the man cut his bonds. Estel followed the robed figure. Estel didn't have time to think about what he was doing or who this person was he just wanted to get out of the dungeon so he followed.  
  
The old man led the young one out of the Elf city and into the woods. Soon they came to were the robed man had wanted them to reach. The Robed man moved around what looked to be his camp. Estel stood waiting for something to happen for the old man to say something. Spontaneously the camps fire erupted, Estel jumped but the other man was calm. In the new fire light Estel got his first good look at his emancipator.  
  
This was neither man nor elf it could only be a wizard, the gray wizard, Mithrandir.  
  
"Come sit child. I trust you know who I am." Estel nodded "you are the one the elves call Mithrandir."  
  
Estel remained standing as the old wizard sat. "Yes and you are the one the elves of Rivendell call Estel, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Estel was surprised that the old man knew who he was both among elves and among men; though he shouldn't have been he had been told that wizards knew much of what was hidden.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to meet you Estel; I have heard many things about the fine man you have grown into."  
  
Estel finally took a seat; guardedly he sat across the fire from the wizard. He had heard tales of Mithrandir and his great deeds, Estel hoped that this meeting was not putting himself into danger.  
  
"Why is it that you have taken me from the Dungeon of Mirkwood Master Wizard?" The wizard's face turned solemn and excepted the fact that the young man would get straight to the point, it was probably for the best any way.  
  
"It was I that sent for you, I that asked your father to have you come to Mirkwood. I needed you out of the dungeon so that you could hear my proposal." Estel sat now, intrigued by the prospects before.  
  
"And what would that be my lord." Gandulf smiled at the respect paid him.  
  
"As you have seen the king of Mirkwood has become quite mad. These woods are filled with evil things and advancing darkness that the mad king can no longer hold back. Years ago when the shadows started and Thranduil was still in his prime he thought if he could become more powerful he could save his realm. But Thranduil was foolish, he mistook gold for power. Soon lust for gold filled his mind and the thing that he had been trying to keep away took up residence in his heart. No longer knowing the person that was her Husband, Thranduil's wife fled never to be seen in Mirkwood again and thus went all those that Thranduil cared for, leaving him alone. Now Mirkwood is in great peril, the evil has come to a boiling point and soon will explode. It has been foreseen that seven days from tomorrow on the anniversary of the founding of Greenwood there will be an uprising against the King, led by his own guards. This will throw the realm into chaos, no one will be able to keep order and protect against the things that live just at the edge of the last remaining light. Then all the elves of Mirkwood will perish. That is way you have been sent for Estel. As I must stay here and try to reach any remaining sanity of the king, you must go into these woods and find Thranduil's heir. He is the only one that can bring the light back to this land"  
  
Estel looked at the wizard puzzled "Mithrandir you have already told me that Thranduil's wife fled these woods, there is no heir."  
  
"At any other time I would agree with you. But in this dire time the trees have begun to whisper of what they have protected for so long. They say there is an heir and I am inclined to believe them. If the prince of Mirkwood is out there in the darkness living in these woods you must find him Estel."  
  
Estel thought on this, He would have to find an elf that no one had ever seen before, Hiding Varda knows where, if he does exist. Then to top it off he may have to search the whole forest and have enough time to get back to stop anarchy from destroy all that was beautiful left in this wood. It sounded like a great adventure like on his brothers or Elrond might go on, noble and important. "Alright, I'll go but I do not know the way."  
  
"That is alright my young friend you are brave you will find the way. For now rest the day will be upon us soon."  
  
**************************  
  
Estel woke as the sun peaked through the dense canopy above him. He looked around recalling his meeting the night before; but he found no wizard. What he did find was a pack of lembas bread, a canteen of water, and his sword. Gathering the things the Mithrandir left for him, Estel looked around for a good place to start. If he was secretly a prince were would he hide? After a second the thought struck him as funny, he was a prince in hiding. So going with his young and adventurous instincts he picked the darkest and thickest part of the woods he could find to start his search for the mysterious prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Estel made his way through the brush and the briers; he did not hack at the branches in his way. Being raised by elves he knew to respect nature and how not to leave a noticeable trail behind him as so many of his kind did. The man wondered what exactly he was looking for. Would he know the prince when he saw him? How old would he be? Would he look like Thranduil and the other noble elves that Estel knew? What would happen if this mythical prince didn't exist would all of Mirkwood die as Mithrandir had said?  
  
Estel was deep in his thoughts. Not being an elf meant his senses were not as attuned to his surroundings as his elf brothers who he usually accompanied on journeys like this one. Had he been of Elrond's blood he would have known he was being stalked. Estel had become the prey of one of the giant spiders that had made their home in Mirkwood. 


	4. Monsters and Man

This is a Legolas, Aragorn meeting Fic, NO SLASH. This is based on the Fischer King legend. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
Monters and Man:  
  
The Spider was trailing him through the trees, watching the young lilt man maneuver his way through the tangled web of vines and roots. After studying the new creature's movements for some time the Spider went into attack coming up fast behind the man.  
  
Estel didn't know where it had come from, all he knew was it seemed to drop out of the sky and now in front of him was the largest eight legged creature he had ever seen. Estel unsheathed his sword and went into a defensive stance.  
  
The spider seemed to be all around him a once. Estel swung at its legs as it attacked him. The young warrior saw that it was trying to stab him with it's stinger and took great pains to avoid it, rolling and dogging as best he could. The huge beast's black shell made it invulnerable to Estel's blows and Estel only exceeded in making it more aggressive.  
  
Estel tried to get away from the black monster but his foot caught on the large tree roots and he went down hard, the soft part of his hand finding the largest thorns Estel could have imagined. Yet there was no time to think about his injuries, his life was still in danger and to his advantage his new position on the ground had given him a good look at the beast's underbelly and he now knew where he would aim for his killing attack. Estel rolled under the Spider and thrust his sword upward into the only vulnerable spot he could see.  
  
The beast made a horrible shriek and as Estel pulled his sword back the creature started to come down on top of him. Throwing himself as far as he could to try and clear the tumbling monster wasn't far enough. Part of the spider's stinger caught Estel along his side and made a bloody gash through his tunic. Estel crawled away from the Spider that now laid still. Getting up off the ground and sheathing his sword Estel kept moving. He didn't know where he was going just that he no longer wanted to be alone in this strange place.  
  
Estel didn't stop even to dress his wounds until he came across a river. The water looked clear enough and the sun shined brighter over the water. This place in the forest gave hope to Estel. He stopped his wild retreat and sat by the edge of the water.  
  
He looked at his left palm, washing it in the cool water and pulling out the thorns still in it. One thorn had bitten deeper into his flesh then the others and it pained him greatly to pull it out.  
  
He then took a look at his side, it wasn't a deep wound really just a glorified scratch, still Estel feared venom. He removed his tunic and washed his side. Then he ripped strips of his shirt and tried to bandage his hand, it was slow and he was clumsy. Soon he was tired and found his eyelids heavy.  
  
He didn't know if it was from the Spiders venom or maybe his loss of blood, perhaps he had run much longer than he realized. Whatever the reason Estel fell asleep and as he did the elf who had been watching him from high above made his way down from the tree top to get a better look at this strange new visitor.  
  
Estel woke in the same spot he had fallen asleep in but he noticed that his hand and side were bound. The first thought that came to mind was that it had been Mithrandir, but he soon dismissed that as impossible, even for the wizard. Estel got up and looked around; there was no sign of any one, or anything particularly nasty. Then the feeling came to him, the hairs on the back of neck stood up, someone was watching him. Estel slowly turned; his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked up.  
  
Crouched in the tree Estel had been leaning against while he slept was an elf aiming an arrow straight at Estel's heart. The young man managed to remain calm he held his hands up and backed away from the tree.  
  
"I am no threat to you master elf, I am only passing through, I thank you if you are the one who tied my bandages."  
  
With out a word the elf lowered his bow put away his arrow and jumped to the ground, to stand face to face with Estel. This was a strange looking elf to Estel. He had as most elves do, long straight hair and clear eyes. But his face was smudged with dirt and sweat as Estel had never seen an elf before.  
  
This elf's clothes were green and brown, and rugged, unlike the elegant blues and silvers most elves wore. And something in this elf's face, like most elf's it had the capacity for both wise age and youthful beauty but this elf's face had much more in the way of youth and something wild in his eyes not often seen in the placid expressions of elves. Had he been a man Estel would have thought they could have been the same age.  
  
"I'm satisfied." The elf spoke.  
  
"Satisfied with what?"  
  
"I'm satisfied that you are not evil or an orc."  
  
The elf looked Estel up and down.  
  
"That begs the question then, what are you?"  
  
Estel looked at the elf who was still staring at him. "I'm a man and no I'm not evil or an orc. My name is Estel. Who are you?"  
  
The elf looked the man straight in the eye "I am Greenleaf and I don't believe that you belong in these woods Estel. There is danger out there for a...man." The word felt strange on the elf's tongue.  
  
"I agree it is dangerous, and I would like very much not to be here. But if I give up, if I leave, many elves may die." Estel sat on the ground. "Tell me Greenleaf are you from Mirkwood?"  
  
The elf looked at him "Mirkwood, no I've never been there."  
  
"Then you live in these woods? By yourself?" Estel couldn't figure why any one would want to live in these woods, but alone would be worse and for an elf that was lunacy, elves didn't live alone.  
  
"There use to be others, Elves from the city. But they became sad at the state of the forest and left. I stayed because I do not know these woods in any other light but dark, it is my home and I will defend it."  
  
"Greenleaf have you ever heard of an elf prince living in these woods."  
  
Greenleaf thought for a moment. "I've not heard of any prince, what would he look like?"  
  
"Well he would be an elf so a lot like you I guess, either blond or brown long straight hair, I don't know how old, but if he was old he would most likely be tall. He would be a Sindar elf because all royal elves are Sindar."  
  
"How do you tell a Sindar elf from a regular elf?"  
  
"Well Sindar elves are the gray elves. They wear lots of elegant blue and silver clothes. They speak the high elfish tongue. They are all very royal and often take them selves very seriously." Estel took from his own experience living with the royal family of Rivendell, They are very proud and very proper."  
  
"Well what does that make me?" Greenleaf inspected his own stance and apparel  
  
"Most other elves in this area are Silvan elves, wood elves like yourself."  
  
"Oh, and Man, that is not a kind of elf?"  
  
"No a man is a man not an elf." Estel knew the Elf was fascinated all elves were naturally curios. "Mellon nin, I see that the sun is very low in the sky tell me is it raising or setting?"  
  
"The sun is coming up; you have slept the whole night."  
  
"Than I've got to be going I have much more searching to do. Would you have any suggestions as to where I should look next?"  
  
"Well I spend most of my time here and further north and I have never seen nor heard tell of this prince so I suggest that you look to the east, but that is very dangerous country if anyone is living there they would have to be very skilled at surviving."  
  
"I suppose I will need a guide then. Would you wish to come with me?"  
  
"always looking for a good adventure."  
  
The man and the elf traveled east deeper into the darkest part of the dark forest. Estel was now constantly on his guard and the slightest shake of the leaves caught his attention. Greenleaf walked calmly through the woods letting his senses reach out. As Estel climbed through the branches and vines; the trees seemed to move out of the way for Greenleaf. The woods were very quiet no wild life stirred and only Estel's footsteps could be heard since Greenleaf walked with the grace and weightlessness that elf naturally have. After many hours they decided to stop for a little while. Though the day had not passed the sun had left the two travelers. Estel lit a fire as Greenleaf inspected the surrounding darkness.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
